


Power and Generosity

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gangbang, Good Alpha Pack, Hand Feeding, Leashes, Multi, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Vague Attempts at Worldbuilding as an Excuse for Porn, Voyeurism, alpha convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles attend an alpha convention, where the alpha's mate plays a very special role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm hopping on the unrepentant kinky smutfic bandwagon. ;) This is the first fic I've written in awhile, and certainly the kinkiest, so I borrowed a prompt from [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/)'s awesome lists of follower prompts. The one for this fic is:
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Derek taking his mate (or pack) to some sort of Alpha convention. He spends the weekend showing Stiles off, (leading him around naked on a leash or making him get him off for the amusement of other alphas) ultimately ends in stiles getting gangbanged

"You're sure?"

Stiles smiled reassuringly at Derek, who had now asked him that about ten times. He didn't blame Derek for asking again, though. Derek had made it clear that Stiles was allowed to change his mind at any time.

"I'm sure," Stiles told him, as he had each time. "I'll let you know if that changes."

Derek studied him a moment, then finally smiled in return. "Good," he said, and pulled Stiles into one last long, devouring kiss before taking his hand and tugging him out the door of their suite.

He hadn't been sure when Derek first told him about the annual alpha convention -- and the traditional greeting rituals performed as each convention's first event. Derek had explained that each alpha needed to demonstrate his or her power and generosity before being accepted by their peers, and Stiles had understood _that_ , but the rituals seemed like such a…strange demonstration.

Stiles hadn't needed long to think about it, though. Strange demonstration or not, the very idea made his whole body feel warm.

Their hotel was right next to the convention center, where right inside, a sign pointed attendees toward registration. The beta at the desk looked Stiles up and down approvingly before passing over their IDs and pointing them toward the lockers, past heavy, dark curtains. Derek pulled his lanyard over his head at once, letting the card smack lightly against his chest, but held onto Stiles's.

"Remember what I told you," Derek said, voice low, just before they passed through the curtains. "No speaking unless it's one of your colors."

"Yes, Alpha," Stiles replied, grinning when Derek's eyes flashed red. Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek, then pushed past the heavy curtains as Derek followed him.

The hallway beyond was lined with lockers and people in various states of undress. Derek spotted an empty locker and led Stiles to it. They met each other's eyes, then began to undress.

Stiles was done first, his clothes, shoes, and socks tucked away in the locker as Derek finished folding his own clothes. The room was warm, but not _too_ warm. It was easy enough to wait in silence as Derek finished putting his things away, then taking the key and tucking it into a small pouch attached to his lanyard. Finally, Derek turned to him and held up his own ID tag, dangling from a simple black collar and attached leash.

Derek didn't ask if Stiles was ready this time. He simply stepped forward and fastened the collar around Stiles's throat, adjusting it until the tag hung in front. Then he took a step back, surveyed Stiles, and gave a sharp nod before taking up the leash and pulling it, and Stiles, through to the next room.

The next room was large, one of the main exhibition halls. Stiles shivered as he entered, noting the open windows high up the walls, and fans on the ceiling, before realizing he'd be glad of the moving air soon enough. The pungent scent of many people having sex was starting to reach his human nose -- a scent that would be so much stronger for Derek. Stiles snuck a glance at his mate, then looked down at his cock, already starting to stir. Derek caught him looking, and smirked.

"Shall we?" he murmured, and didn't wait for an answer before leading Stiles into the crowd.

This was the first part of the greeting ritual, Derek had explained. Alphas with mates would have to prove their power and generosity -- power by using the mates of other alphas, and generosity by allowing their own mates to be used, by anyone who asked. 

The room was filled with clusters of couches and cushions, sprinkled with ottomans. Everywhere Stiles looked, he saw alpha males bending collared men and women over couches and ottomans, or shoving them to their knees, and alpha females riding dicks and faces, or pulling mouths to their breasts and hands to their cunts. Stiles was half-hard, and hadn't even been touched yet, beyond the slight weight of the collar around his neck and the large plug in his ass, keeping him open, and keeping Derek's initial claim inside him.

More and more would be plugged up inside him over the course of the day, as proof of friendship, but Derek's claim was first, and would be renewed periodically.

"Well, well," a woman's voice said from beside them. Stiles turned to see an alpha female smiling sharply at them, her dark hair and eyes wild, her bronzed skin toned and muscled. She was leading a paler woman with dark hair and blue eyes. "Derek Hale, isn't it? We've been hearing things about you and your pack."

Derek returned her razorblade of a smile with one of his own. "And you'll be hearing more. Kali, right?"

"That's right," she cooed. "And my mate, Julia."

"Stiles," Derek replied, running a possessive hand through Stiles's hair. Stiles leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"He's adorable," Kali said. She reached out to touch a finger to his chin, lifting it up slightly. "How's his mouth?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Derek offered, and Kali grinned at him.

Almost before Stiles could process it, Kali led them to a vacant cluster of ottomans and shoved him on his back onto one. He only had time to take one deep breath before she swung a leg around his head and lowered herself until she could rub her juices against his mouth and chin.

"Come on, boy," she crooned. "Eat me out."

Stiles had never done this before, had only ever been with Derek, but he'd at least seen porn and had an idea of where to start. He raised his hands until he held her hips and opens his mouth, letting his tongue search out her clit. She allowed his hands on her hips, and gave him a moment to tongue around her clit, but then she just grabbed hold of his hair and rode his mouth, telling him where to put his tongue and when to suck and nibble. He followed her directions and trusted to his oral fixation to make it as good as he could, for his first time going down on a woman.

Finally she came, clamping her thighs around his head and riding herself into one more orgasm before she stilled. He swallowed what was in his mouth and let go of her hips. Thankfully, she took that as a signal and stood up, allowing him to take in a deep breath. She walked over to the side, and he turned his head to follow her movements.

She stopped beside another ottoman where her mate Julia was on her back, Derek pounding into her cunt, holding her legs up. Kali leaned down and took one of her mate's nipples in her mouth, reaching out with one hand to squeeze and tug at the other one. Julia whimpered and threw her head back, and Derek let out a familiar grunt as he came, his eyes glancing to the side to meet Stiles's. He pulled out soon after and walked over to Stiles.

Derek put a hand on Stiles's cheek and looked into his eyes. Stiles tried to convey without words that he was fine, and Derek got the message, giving him a slight nod. Then he said, "Clean me up," and Stiles gladly leaned forward to take Derek's softened cock in his mouth and suck away Julia's juices and the last traces of Derek's come.

"Good boy," Derek said, pulling Stiles's head away as he continued sucking. He took hold of the leash again and tugged Stiles up until he was standing, then Derek leaned forward to give Stiles a sloppy kiss, licking around his mouth and lower part of his face, cleaning him. When he finished and pulled back, Stiles couldn't help but nuzzle briefly against his neck and shoulder, shivering in delight when Derek's arms came around him in a brief squeeze.

Stiles lost track of their names after that. Got used to alphas shoving him to his knees and feeding him their cocks, holding his face and fucking down his throat. To alphas bending him over couches and ottomans, pulling out his plug, and shoving in, their way eased by the come of those who fucked him before. Some of them thrust fingers in beside their cocks, only barely waiting for him to get used to the extra stretch before they resumed their pounding. He got better at licking pussy, learned to use his fingers as well as his tongue if his hands were free, feel the smooth strength of the women's inner walls even as he nibbled at their clits. He came all over himself, and sighed as the alphas rubbed his own come into his skin.

Whenever he could, though, Stiles always searched out Derek, his face turned toward his mate. It was strangely beautiful, seeing Derek's focused intensity from the outside, watching him methodically take others apart as he had so often done for Stiles. Still, every time before he came, his eyes would search out Stiles as well.

They had an hour for lunch, which was prepared buffet-style in another room. More couches surrounded low tables, and Derek led Stiles to one and sat him at one end before getting both of them some food. Other alphas were also leaving their mates to save them spots.

Derek returned with one plate, piled high with both their favorites, and two glasses of water, one of which he made Stiles drink before he even sat down. When he did sit, he pulled Stiles up and removed the plug, setting it on a side table before he eased Stiles down onto his cock. Stiles sighed, letting himself enjoy the simple stretch and fullness of his mate's cock resting inside him, leaning back against Derek's chest. Derek held Stiles against him with one arm and reached over to pick up the plate, then fed them both with his hands.

Stiles nibbled slices of fruit and vegetables, soft rolls, and folded slices of meat from Derek's fingers, always making sure to catch those fingers in his mouth as well and clean them after he chewed. Around him, alphas sat with their mates similarly situated, chatting amongst themselves. When Stiles was full, he rested his face against Derek's neck and listened to his throat rumble as he spoke. Part of him wanted to move, but he was already tired and most of him just wanted to luxuriate in the heat of Derek's hard cock inside him.

Finally Derek set the plate aside and brought his hands back to play up Stiles's chest. Stiles had been almost dozing, but at the first pinch of one nipple, he was brought to full awakening. "Having fun?" Derek chuckled in his ear. "You're so gorgeous completely covered in come. So pretty doing everything you can to please the alphas. I think it's time you pleased your own, don't you agree?"

Stiles opened his mouth, almost speaking his agreement before he remembered he wasn't supposed to talk. Instead he nodded, catching Derek's hand and bringing his fingers to his mouth. He sucked two of them inside, letting them muffle his moan when he felt Derek's cock twitch inside him.

"That's it," Derek murmured. His other hand traveled down to cup Stiles's own cock, roll his balls in his palm. Stiles's mouth opened on a gasp. "You going to ride me, sweetheart? You're already in my lap. You want to do something about this nice hard cock inside you?"

Stiles shivered, full-body, and threw his head back. His arousal, which had been simmering, boiled over as his cock fully hardened in Derek's hand. Then Derek took his hand away, placed both of them lightly on Stiles's hips, and commanded, "Ride me."

Stiles shifted until he could get his knees under him, straddling Derek's thighs. Normally when he rode Derek, they were face to face. He missed seeing Derek's face, but -- he looked ahead, leaning forward to rest his hands on Derek's legs for leverage -- people were watching. Other alphas, with their mates in their laps, watching Stiles writhe on Derek's cock, watching his hips lift and fall. Approving. Seeing how good he was for his mate, his alpha.

Derek's cock filled him just right, as it always did. From this position he could grind the head against his prostate every time. His mouth fell open, his panting breaths and pounding heartbeat filling his ears. Everyone else could hear. They could know exactly what this was doing to him. Exactly how good Derek and Stiles were for each other.

Then Derek took over, using his grip on Stiles's hips to stop his movement, then holding him still as his hips picked up a faster rhythm. He pistoned into Stiles, pounding on his prostate until all Stiles could do was let out choked half-moans. After several minutes of this, Derek grunted and came, flooding Stiles's ass with even more come.

Stiles was still hard, but something in him told him not to touch himself. After a minute of feeling Derek's breath against his upper back as Derek's hips slowed, Derek finally placed a kiss on the back of Stiles's neck, then bit it with human teeth. Stiles fell over the edge almost before he realized he was there.

As soon as he felt Stiles coming, Derek's hand was covering his cock, catching his come. Once Stiles relaxed and lay back against him again, Derek brought his come-covered hand to Stiles's mouth, where Stiles was pleased to clean it for him.

Derek slowly eased Stiles off his cock. Stiles let himself be manhandled, but pouted, missing Derek's cock the minute it left him. Derek petted Stiles's flank to soothe him, then turned him face-down across Derek's lap, propping his hips up. From this position he could watch other alphas indulging themselves with their mates, and did, until he felt Derek's hands part his cheeks.

There was a moment where Derek did nothing, where Stiles could just imagine him _looking_ at Stiles's gaping hole, come oozing out from it. Then Derek leaned down until he could lick up the come sliding down Stiles's balls, and Stiles's eyes fluttered shut.

Derek ate him out carefully but thoroughly. His wet tongue felt so nice against Stiles's used hole. It jabbed deep inside him, scooping out the come of all the alphas who had fucked Stiles that morning, along with his own most recent claim. Stiles couldn't get hard again, not yet, so he happily relaxed into the tongue owning his ass.

Finally Derek flipped him over again, his hand on Stiles's back raising him to a seated position. Derek held Stiles there and then kissed him, opening his mouth to share the last remnants of alpha come. Stiles licked into his mouth, accepting the gift, and they shared it back and forth between them as they kissed until Stiles swallowed it.

Then Derek eased Stiles off his lap and stood up. He took up the leash again and tugged it until Stiles stood as well on wobbly legs. Derek slipped an arm around Stiles's waist to steady him, and Stiles leaned into it.

Derek nodded at all the alphas around their table, receiving returned nods from the ones paying attention. He grabbed the plug still on the side table, then led Stiles off to the nearest bathroom. He cleaned off the plug while Stiles did his business and cleaned himself up, then lubed Stiles up again and put the plug back in as Stiles sighed, grateful not to be empty anymore. Derek tapped on the plug twice, making Stiles twitch, then towed Stiles out of the bathroom and into yet another exhibition hall.

The morning greeting ritual had been for the mated pairs to meet each other -- but not every alpha had a mate. The afternoon ritual was for unmated alphas to meet their mated counterparts. Unmated alphas who were interested in possible alliances with mated alphas would come to test their hospitality.

Unlike the morning ritual, Stiles and Derek would not be wandering around the whole exhibition hall. This time they walked only until they saw the sign labeled HALE in front of a roped-off area with a chaise lounge, a comfortably plush chair, and more cushions. The whole hall was divided into such areas.

Derek laid Stiles down on the chaise lounge and unclipped the leash, draping it over the back of the chair, which he then sat in. The unmated alphas would be coming to them. Derek would let them enjoy Stiles to show his hospitality, and would meet with them later to allow them to show him what they could bring to an alliance.

This time they were early, with few other pairs settled into their areas, so Stiles took the opportunity to close his eyes and relax, to prepare himself for the active afternoon ahead.

Stiles had maybe dozed off a little when Derek woke him with a hand on his shoulder. The hall was filling up, the room even more crowded than during the morning ritual. Stiles had known that many alphas didn't have mates, but he hadn't realized how many.

Stiles sat up, and blinked. Waiting just inside their roped area were four men. Two were a set of twins, one was big and brawny with close-cropped hair, and one was leaner and wearing sunglasses.

"Derek Hale?" the one wearing sunglasses said. "I am Deucalion. This is Ennis, and Ethan, and Aiden."

Derek nodded at them. "This is Stiles," he said, once more running his hand over Stiles's hair.

Deucalion stepped forward. "Ennis and I knew your mother at one point, and Ethan and Aiden have heard a lot about your pack and Beacon Hills."

"Maybe the four of you can come visit," Derek said after a moment. "I would be happy to extend my hospitality."

Deucalion smiled, the twins grinned, and Ennis smirked. "We would be pleased to accept."

That was Stiles's cue. He stood, stepping to a clear spot in between Derek and the four alphas. Derek returned to his chair, watching as the four alphas surrounded Stiles, already tugging at their cocks.

"Aren't you pretty?" Ennis murmured, and shoved Stiles to his knees onto cushions. Stiles, guessing what was coming, opened his mouth and found it immediately filled with Ennis's cock. Ennis grabbed his hair and set forth a powerful rhythm right from the start, and Stiles opened his throat, letting the big alpha fuck his face.

The twins nudged him from either side, and Stiles took hold of their cocks, giving them cautious pumps that grew tighter as the twins grew harder. But it was hard to concentrate on giving good handjobs when his mouth was being used so thoroughly.

"You're hogging him, Ennis," Deucalion chastised. "We should move him to the chaise. Keep using his mouth if you like, but I want to take his hole."

Ennis grunted but removed his cock, and the twins easily lifted Stiles and put him on the chaise. They turned him over so he was on his hands and knees, and then Ennis was back in his mouth while Deucalion parted his cheeks. He rubbed a finger around Stiles's rim, stretched by the plug, then removed the hard plastic with one pull. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see Derek catch it.

"The lube is beneath the chaise," Derek said. "Remember, he's human. You don't need to be gentle, but you do need to be careful."

"Of course, Alpha Hale," Deucalion replied.

Derek had renewed the lube in Stiles's ass recently himself, but there was no such thing as too much lube. Deucalion stretched him a little more with two fingers, and then less than a minute later a slick cock prodded at his entrance. Stiles was still so, so loose and wet, so it slid in easily.

Deucalion's initial thrusts were slow and steady, a dizzying contrast from the frantically fucking Ennis. Stiles couldn't focus on either sensation, not with the other constantly drawing his attention. He closed his eyes to reduce some stimulation, but he couldn't close his ears.

"He's so loose," Deucalion said, sounding like he was out for a stroll, not fucking Stiles's ass. "How many times have you been taken already, Stiles? How many cocks have owned this hole just today?" Stiles couldn't answer, of course, but Deucalion didn't seem to be waiting for one. "Not everyone likes these rituals, you know. Sometimes they can't take being fucked over -- and over -- and over again." He picked up speed until his balls were slapping against Stiles's. "But you, you were made for this, weren't you? Made to be stuffed full of cock and filled up with come. You feel so empty when you're not being fucked, don't you?"

Stiles did love being fucked. He loved having a cock in his ass, in his mouth, shooting him full of come from either end. He could have said no when Derek told him about the convention, told him about the rituals. But he'd said yes.

Ennis pulled his cock from Stiles's mouth, but Stiles only had a moment to take in a deep breath before one of the twins' was replacing it. The twin used his mouth more gently than Ennis had, the change giving Stiles the presence of mind to shift his weight so he could lift one hand. He reached out and took hold of Ennis's cock, the slide of his own spit helping him.

The twins established a pattern of a few minutes of taking his mouth before the other one took over. Deucalion was pounding his ass so hard that he had to dig into the cushions to remain on his knees instead of pitching forward. Ennis still had a hand in his hair and kept tilting his head for the twins.

Ennis came first, grabbing his dick away from Stiles and moving until he was jerking off over Stiles's back. Hot splatters of come soon hit the skin of his back, and he arched it, trying to get closer and catch all of the come.

"Dirty slut," Ennis said, sounding fond. A big hand started rubbing the come into his skin, and Stiles shivered. Then Ennis stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alpha Hale."

"See you tomorrow," Derek replied.

Stiles let himself be drawn back into the rhythm set by the twins and Deucalion, when one of the twins said, "Duke, mind switching? I have an idea."

"Oh?" Deucalion withdrew, and Stiles clenched his hole against the sudden emptiness.

While one of the twins continued fucking Stiles's mouth, the other turned to Derek and asked, "Alpha Hale, would you object to my brother and I both fucking your mate?"

Stiles froze. Both? He'd…definitely never done that before.

Derek was quiet for a long moment, then said, "If he does not object, I don't either. Just keep in mind that he's still human. Stiles?"

The other twin took his cock out of Stiles's mouth, and Stiles blinked up at all four of them. Both…at the same time.

Well, he couldn't say that he'd never been curious. "Green," he said, his voice raspy.

"Ethan, you get under him," one twin -- Aiden? -- directed. Ethan nodded and picked Stiles up, easily dodging Stiles's momentarily flailing arms, then fell back onto the chaise with Stiles in his lap. He lifted Stiles's hips, lined himself up, and without further ado, pulled Stiles down onto his dick.

Aiden had the lube out again, squirting it in his hands and warming it between his fingers. He stepped forward to trace around Stiles's hole, already full of Ethan's cock, but Stiles could no longer watch because hands grabbed his head, turning it until he was faced against with Deucalion's cock. He opened his mouth, letting Deucalion feed it to him and smother his moan as a finger slipped inside his ass.

Aiden added another finger, and then a third, stretching Stiles's already loosened ass. Stiles fought to keep control of his body, to remain open for all three of them and keep his head steady rather than throwing it back at the pressure against his hole. Finally Aiden removed his fingers and another cock prodded at his hole. Started to slip inside.

Stiles had to grab Deucalion's hips to hold him still for a moment while he got used to the sensation. Two cocks, inside him, filling him, splitting him open. He almost couldn't handle it.

After a long several seconds where he just breathed and bore down, Stiles released Deucalion's hips, letting him resume his fucking. Aiden took that as his signal as well, and slid further into Stiles. Finally he stopped, his balls resting against Stiles's ass.

After that, Stiles felt like he lost time. He knew he hadn't blacked out from the pleasure and intensity, because Derek would never allow things to continue after he lost consciousness. But Stiles could later only remember select sensations, not the whole of it.

Deucalion's cock, hitting his throat again and again, sometimes stopping in his cheek so the alpha could trace the outline on Stiles's face. The twins, falling into a rhythm with the ease of people who had been doing things together their whole lives, alternately thrusting in and out. Ethan, beneath him, raised his hands to pluck at Stiles's nipples, and Aiden got a hand around Stiles's cock, jerking it enough to keep him on edge but tightening at the base every time Stiles thought he would fall over.

Aiden came first. When he pulled out, Ethan continued fucking both of their come up into Stiles before he came as well. He didn't pull out immediately, though, but instead wrapped his hand around Stiles's cock and tugged Stiles's orgasm from him until his body vibrated and his toes curled.

Only after Stiles came did Deucalion finally let go, slamming forward into Stiles's throat and giving him no choice but to swallow his come.

Stiles barely felt it when Ethan shifted out from under him, barely knew that the three alphas stepped away. He lay back with his eyes closed and his mouth open, drifting. Dimly, he could hear the alphas saying goodbye to Derek, felt them all give one last stroke to his chest or side in farewell, but he concentrated on breathing.

He opened his eyes when he felt Derek's warmth settle next to him, petting over his hair. "So good, Stiles," his mate was murmuring. "You did so good, so perfect. I'm so proud of you."

Stiles's lips twitched up, and he mustered up the energy to nuzzle his face against Derek's hip.

Derek let him lay there for a while, Stiles didn't know how long, but eventually Derek pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his waist. He didn't put the leash back on or the plug back in, but carried those himself as he guided Stiles out of their roped area and then out of the room. Stiles concentrated on walking as Derek led them back to the lockers, as he put on first his own clothes and then helped Stiles into his as he took off the collar and returned their IDs to the beta at registration.

Stiles really only came back to himself when they were once more in their suite at the hotel, after Derek had drawn them a hot bath and helped Stiles into it. Stiles leaned back against Derek's chest in the tub, turning his face into Derek's neck, letting his tension go with a sigh.

He wouldn't mind coming back next year.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to come say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
